


Just Kneel and Do as I Say

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Dominance, M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow Yosuke has been good lately. Shadow Souji decides to reward him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kneel and Do as I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I totally want to write something about Shadow!Yosuke being slavishly devoted to Shadow!Souji, who rewards his good work by letting S!Yosuke give him blowjobs or something and S!Yosuke loves it. :|_
> 
> _I want that._

Teddie'd called himself King of the TV world once and wasn't that funny shit. The TV world doesn't have a king but if it did then it'd be Souji.

Of course.

Well, Souji's Shadow, who exists even though he shouldn't because Souji's always been special like that. Yosuke's Shadow doesn't make much distinction between the two; he's Yosuke because he's part of Yosuke and Souji's Souji for the same reason. Saying Shadow this and Shadow that – isn't that just a way of keeping distance between parts that make up a whole?

So Yosuke is Yosuke and Souji is Souji. Simple as that.

Anyway, Souji is the King in everything but name, or at least he could have been if he cared enough about the TV world, but he doesn't. He's content to stay in the corner he's created for himself and to keep the rest of them around him – and they're always around, more or less, because there's always some part of themselves that can't be accepted. But no one's flown off the handle in a while which means they're at least acknowledged.

And if Souji's the King – or Emperor, which sounds better – then they're the members of his court, and Yosuke especially is important. Sometimes. Maybe. He's Souji's partner after all, and no one else can say they've ever been that. Some days it's a good thing – a very good thing – and Souji does things to him and he does things to Souji and afterwards they're both much, much happier. Some days, it's a bad thing because he gets the brunt of Souji's anger but at least Souji's attention is on him so it's not all bad. Either way, they all make sure everything is kept the way Souji wants it and that he's happy.

That's all that really matters.

Souji likes things to be in order in his section of the world. He doesn't want them at each other's throats, not all the time, though occasionally he'll push their buttons and nudge an issue until they're inches away from tearing each other apart and no one can remember how it started. Souji always puts things in order after that. Yosuke doesn't know which part Souji likes most, seeing them on the verge of killing each other or the being the one to snatch them back from the edge of insanity.

Sometimes Souji makes them fight over him, and he always looks the most entertained then. Most of the time when he does this, he won't let Yosuke join in.

"If I do, you'll kill them, right?" Of course; no question. "And that'll be no fun."

During these times, Yosuke sits on his hands and thinks, _Fuck you all_ , I'm _his damn partner_. He'd try to kill them through sheer force of will but that'd make Souji mad so he never does.

Souji likes things neat, too, and tells them if they are going to fight amongst themselves they should at least do it where they won't be in the way. And, oh, if someone bleeds then clean it up, please. Use your clothes, use your tongue, I don’t care: just get rid of it or I'll find you and make you do it myself. No one's been stupid enough to make him follow up on that promise.

So when Yosuke comes across Rise and Naoto arguing in the middle of a hallway, he's pissed and not just because if Souji wants things one way then Yosuke's going to make damn sure they get that way. He's pissed because he was with Souji a minute ago and the echoing of their stupid voices forced him to leave and see what the problem was.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Naoto rounds on him first, all tears and wails, hands balled up in the sleeves of her oversized laboratory coat. "You won't believe what she said to—"

"Can it, I don't care." Naoto's act drops like it never existed and she adopts the coldly superior look she takes on whenever she's been slighted. Yosuke barely notices it; Souji does the same look better, of course, because that kind of look comes naturally to a guy who's superior to them in every way. "Point is, you shouldn't be doing it at all. What if Souji had come over here instead of me, huh?"

The two try and fail to look like they're not disturbed by the possibility. They don't know that Souji'd been in a good mood – a rare thing lately considering what was happening on the other side of the TV – and the thought makes Yosuke angrier.

"Go find somewhere else to have your little spat." They're not scared of him; it's the threat of Souji that makes them leave without calling him on his attitude. If it weren't for that, they'd snap at him and he'd snap back and there'd be a newer, bloodier fight in place of the one that just ended. He's not shy about using his kunai.

"So this is where you ran off to."

Souji's behind him, looking at the two with a blank expression as they walk away. "I'm glad you took care of that. Rise and Naoto are probably having a disagreement."

By this, Yosuke knows he means the duo on the other side of the TV, although it'd be more correct to say they weren't having a disagreement and as a result it was being twisted and magnified in here.

"You shouldn't be bothered with that kind of shit," Yosuke says.

"Maybe." The corner of Souji's mouth twitches up as he looks at Yosuke. It's odd how much he looks like, well, himself. Yosuke knows he's different, a little, but if Souji closed his eyes and smiled no one could tell the difference, wouldn't be able to tell even by the way he spoke. It must have something to do with his weird ability because the alternative is that Yosuke doesn't know him at all and that's not an acceptable answer.

"You've been helping me out a lot lately."

"I try." Useless to say that nearly every thought Yosuke has and every action he takes has to do with Souji. He already knows. Sometimes it bothers him. Today, it doesn't seem to.

"You do," Souji agrees. "Follow me."

Yosuke doesn't ask where they're going because it doesn't matter. He recognizes the path quick enough, though; they're headed to Souji's room. Every room in here belongs to Souji, but this one is different. This one you don’t go into without being invited.

Yosuke doesn't dare to hope but his pulse quickens.

It's racing by the time they reach the door, all white and gray, and when that closes behind them all the noise from outside is abruptly cut off. The inside of the room is gray and white too except for the chair – the throne – that sits directly in the center. That's pitch black.

When Souji takes a seat and crosses his legs, Yosuke's already hard.

"I'm feeling good today," he says, and his mouth twitches again into that almost unnoticeable smile. Yosuke wonders if it's because of him, the him on the other side, and if it is then he prays he doesn't turn around and fuck it up.

"I'm glad," Yosuke says because he is. If Souji's happy then he's happy. He doesn’t need anything else.

But, still, he starts to hope.

"You really helped me out back there. I didn’t feel like dealing with that." He doesn't say anything for a bit. Yosuke wonders if he should. "I want to…show you how thankful I am. As a reward."

"Oh?" Yosuke doesn't manage to say the word so much as he exhales it.

"Yes. So come over here."

Yosuke take a step and hesitates, unsure of how Souji wants him to move. At his questioning glance, Souji says, "On your knees, I think. Yes. After all, you look so good crawling."

And he smiles again, more noticeably this time.

Yosuke's never wanted to crawl so much in his life.

He must be doing it right because although Souji rests his face on the palm of his hand and half-covers his mouth, it doesn't hide the fact that his smile never fades. It gains an edge that makes Yosuke hot all over.

He comes to a stop at the foot of the chair and sits back on his heels.

Souji uncrosses his legs. He's got a habit of spreading them wide. It drives Yosuke to distraction and he does it now, slouching a bit as he's fond of doing. "I was wondering," he says. "Can you take my belt off with just your teeth?"

Yosuke has no idea but within seconds he's between those legs and trying his hardest. He braces his arms against the seat of the chair because he's not sure if he's allowed to touch Souji. It takes longer than he wants to pull the leather and manipulate the metal with his tongue, but when it's done Souji sits up just enough so he can slide the thing out of the belt loops and spit it onto the floor.

He's not proud of himself until Souji says, "Good job," and wraps one end of Yosuke's scarf around his hand. "You can use your hands for the next part."

The next part is opening Souji's fly and pulling him out. He's hard and Yosuke sighs at the sight, half out of lust and half out of relief. Sometimes, Souji's not hard. Sometimes, he makes Yosuke try to get him aroused and when nothing works he'll say, "I'm so disappointed in you," and Yosuke will try harder and work himself into a frenzy when Souji just stares at him in disappointment.

Sometimes, Souji will laugh and stop teasing him, say, "Try again," and everything will go right from then on with Yosuke working harder than usual to make up for his earlier failure.

Other times, he'll send Yosuke away – "If that's the best you can do, I don't need you." – and Yosuke will spend hours raging and getting into fights, mad at everything but Souji.

But he doesn't want to think about that. Now, Souji is responding to him, is making soft noises and twisting the scarf between his fingers when Yosuke strokes him. "I wonder, is this a good enough reward?" he asks.

"It's fine," Yosuke says, "it's excellent."

He can't decide whether to look at Souji's face or at the cock in his hand. He can feel Souji's pulse and his own dick throbs in time with it, straining against the confines of his pants. When a bead of liquid come out of Souji's slit, Yosuke smears it over the sensitive underside of the head, but when it happens again he leans forward and licks it up.

Souji makes a noise, and Yosuke tenses, heart pounding. The hazy look in Souji's eyes disappears as he decides whether he should be angry.

"No," he says and gives the scarf a pull, "that's a good idea. Go ahead, I don't mind."

Yosuke tries to go slow, to take just the tip in so Souji can change his mind if he wants, but the feeling of it in his mouth is too much. He moans and takes more, stretching to get a better angle, and when Souji puts a hand on the back of his head, he moans at that too.

This is what Yosuke's been wanting since they started towards the room: Souji's cock in his mouth, hard and hot. His own cock gets wet in response and when Souji thrusts forward, he sucks with extra enthusiasm, trying to get him to repeat the action. He wants Souji's hips moving; he wants something to grind against and wishes the position weren't wrong so he could use Souji's leg.

" _Aaaah_ , you're so good." Souji's mocking him, though the breathy tone of his voice might be real, but even knowing this Yosuke bobs his head faster, draws Souji deeper into his mouth. "Mmm, Yosuke, _Yosuke_ , haha…"

Yosuke pulls his mouth off of him, panting. The room is getting stuffy; he's starting to sweat and puts his headphones on the ground. They're just rubbing his neck and getting in the way.

"No, no." Souji presses him back down. "Do that thing with your tongue again, I like that."

He makes Yosuke take more than before. That's fine. Yosuke closes his eyes and rubs his hands across Souji's abdomen as he works, feeling the way his body moves with each breath.

"Have you been practicing? You're so good at this, ha. You sound like you're getting excited too. That's fine but don't come, alright?"

Yosuke makes a noise to let him know he understands.

"You must want to, though." Souji pulls on the scarf, rocks his hips up. "You always get so worked up doing this. Is it that good? Maybe I should try it once, what do you say?"

Something in Yosuke's stomach flips. He moans thickly around Souji's cock, the tip of which is almost at the back of his throat.

"Maybe I'll do it; you've been so good lately…" Yosuke doesn't see his face but he hears the smile in the way he says, " _Partner_."

Yosuke's stomach doesn’t flip this time. It clenches and he jerks back in time to keep from biting down, digging his fingers into Souji as he gasps and comes.

Souji waits until he finishes before he clicks his tongue and stands up. The hold on Yosuke's scarf forces his head up and he straightens his back to get extra height while staying on his knees. His pants are warm and wet but the way Souji looks at him kills the pleasant feelings brought on by his climax.

"What was that?"

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't—" Not when Souji calls him that, Souji knows that, he isn't playing fair.

"Oh, and I was so close too, I was going to do it right in your mouth." He puts a hand in Yosuke's hair again and forces his head back. "Like _aaaah_." He breathes out a sound very close to the one he makes when he's climaxing and Yosuke's cock starts to come back to life.

Yosuke groans. "We can still do that."

"I don't know."

"Come on, come on, please."

"I don't know," Souji repeats. "After all, you came right after I told you not to. Were you even listening to me?"

"I was, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, please, partner, please, let me, I'll do better this time."

When Souji stares at him and doesn't say anything, he begs faster, more desperately. He doesn't want it to end with Souji disappointed in him.

"Hmmm… Open your mouth." Yosuke drops his jaw obediently and Souji slides the tip of his cock in. "Don’t close your eyes. I want to see you."

It's easier said than done because all Yosuke wants to do is lose himself in the way Souji starts to fuck his mouth, in the sounds of Souji's breath hitching. He can't keep them open all the way but Souji doesn't seem to mind. If anything, he likes him better that way; he wraps the scarf tighter around his hand and almost slams his hips forward. Yosuke wonders what he must look like on his knees with his legs spread and his mouth stretched open, panting for Souji to thrust harder. Fuck, whatever, he looks exactly how Souji wants him to look and that's fine with Yosuke, who opens his mouth wider and does his best to breathe around the cock in his throat.

He's burning up; his hair sticks to his skin and sweat rolls down his back. He's making these pathetic little noises every time Souji's hips pull back and he can't stop himself because he knows Souji likes them and because he wants Souji to stay there, all the way in, and let Yosuke suck him off for the rest of his life. He works his throat and thinks, _I'm making you feel good, right?_ because that's all that matters.

And like Souji hears him, he grinds forward and Yosuke doesn't care, can't care, that he isn't able to breathe because Souji is looking at him, eyes so focused on him that if he says anything right now Yosuke's going to come all over again and he won't be able to stop himself even if it means Souji will hate him.

But Souji doesn't say anything. He shudders and then – " _Aaaah_ " – fuck breathing, Yosuke doesn't need to breathe, he needs to swallow – hard, so he doesn't miss a drop, so that when Souji pulls back with a little exhale he's almost as clean as when he went in.

Yosuke doesn't want him to be clean. He wants to say, "Let's get dirty again, right now," but a person doesn't say stuff like that to Souji. Souji says that to other people, and sometimes he says it to Yosuke when he's in a really good mood and he has Yosuke tied up in his scarf. Still, he can't stop himself from leaning forward and licking the last traces of Souji's mess away. And Souji lets him. It's only when Yosuke starts to suck on the tip with the intent of getting him worked back up that he pulls Yosuke's hair and says, "That's enough."

Souji's done, but Yosuke's hard all over again, aching for Souji to let him do something – anything – to him.

When Souji tucks himself away and sits back down, Yosuke knows he's done something wrong. He had to; when Souji was in a good mood, when Yosuke did something right, Souji would let him touch him, let him get off, let him—

_Ah, shit._

And that's the problem right there: Yosuke coming early, before Souji, without Souji's permission, doing it at all, and now he'd gone and kept his mouth on Souji when Souji was finished with him.

_Fuck._

He's so damn angry at himself that his vision blurs.

"Come here." Souji's voice snaps him out of it. Now is not the time for Yosuke's self-loathing. Souji's got one hand resting on his lips, the other still wound up in Yosuke's scarf, and when he tugs on it Yosuke crawls forward until he's kneeling at the foot of the chair again.

Souji licks his index finger and runs it across Yosuke's lips. "Go ahead," he says, and the words are barely out of his mouth before Yosuke sucks it in. He strokes Yosuke's face with his middle finger before adding that too. It's nothing compared to before but Yosuke's already moaning.

For a while there's nothing but the heavy sound of his breathing. Souji's already composed himself and Yosuke feels more wound up by comparison.

He can't read the look on Souji's face so he's completely unprepared when he says, "I like having you around."

That's enough to make Yosuke whimper and dig his nails into his legs. Then Souji shifts and uses his foot to rub Yosuke through his pants, expression still closed off. Yosuke's shaking with arousal, with the effort of holding back, and he tries to concentrate solely on the long fingers in his mouth.

Souji pulls the scarf again, choking Yosuke a little, but he barely notices. He's much more interested in the way Souji presses his foot down harder and says, "You can come now, partner."

It's not the command that does it, it's the word _partner_ and everything about it – the way he says it, that he says it at all, that he considers Yosuke worth the title. It's—it's—

It's enough to make him come, that's what it is, and he does, hands twisted in his clothes and Souji's fingers stroking his tongue. There's nothing to add to the sticky mess inside in his pants, but even so he thinks he might shake apart.

Souji smiles afterwards, when Yosuke's hunched over and gasping. "You're a mess," he says, and Yosuke wonders what he must look like, pants ruined and face hot. Souji doesn't have a hair out of place.

"Sorry." But he's not, not really, because Souji doesn't say it like he's annoyed with him. He sounds pleased with himself, with Yosuke, and he wipes the spit off of Yosuke's chin and licks it off his fingers.

"Well, that's alright." He unravels the scarf. There are red marks on his hand from where it dug into the skin. "Clean yourself up and…keep up the good work."

Yosuke can't imagine doing anything else.


End file.
